There is known an ink jet printer that repeats recording operation and feeding operation to thereby form an image on the recording medium. In the recording operation, ink is discharged toward a recording medium while a head for discharging ink is reciprocated in the main scanning direction. In the feeding operation, the recording medium is fed in the sub scanning direction.
A plurality of nozzles or ink discharge ports are formed in the head. The nozzles are for discharging ink in the feeding direction of the recording medium. Ink is discharged toward the recording medium from the nozzles.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-72055 discloses an ink jet recording device that maintains constant the interval between the head and surface of the recording medium facing the head in order to prevent displacement of ink droplet impact point on the recording medium, which will occur since the recording medium is moved at a predetermined speed.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-96528 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus that detects the changeable interval between the head and platen and performs predetermined processing such as changing the ink droplets discharge timing to thereby obtain a satisfactory image.